Rise from the Ashes
by lillyroo
Summary: everything began in flames and so it shall end the same.Harry is about to start his sixth year and all he can smell is smoke. Will changes in the status quo at Hogwarts change the future as we know it? this is a slow story! Harry isn't at hogwarts yet!
1. It all begins

_**Born in Flame**_

_**Prologue**_

Harry sighed as he looked out of his barred window of Dursley's townhouse. He would be leaving for the Weasleys in a week and he was not sure if he should be happy about that fact or disappointed that Hermione and Ron hadn't owled him at all summer. He definitely felt hurt and abandoned, but he would never mention that to anybody 'not even Dumbledor' Harry thought to himself.

The Week went by slowly as usual, working in the garden and doing chores until he thought his hands would fall off. As the day of his departure to the burrow got closer he realized the he had been receiving more attacks by Dudley and more chores from Petunia and Vernon. "Just great, the closer I get to freedom the more work I have to do. I bet they want to get be to to all the housework for the year so they wont have to do any." Harry mumbled to himself as he plodded up the stairs and up to bed. That night Harry dreamed of Fire burning everything he touched.


	2. the effect of dreams

**Chapter One**

"BOY! Get your arse down here this instant and make us breakfast!"

Those were the lovely words that harry woke to the next morning.

Through out the day harry caught himself looking at the clock every few minutes to see how soon the Weasley's would come to get him.

Petunia had been hovering over his shoulder all day making sure everything was 'spick and span'.

"Just my luck, I'm about to leave and I have an ugly horse-faced praying-mantis hovering around me."

Through the past week Harry had been forced to work until his fingers were raw and bloody.

He couldn't wait until Ron and Mr. Weasley came to get him.

He had changed so much since they had last seen him.

He was more mature than he was when he went running into the ministry blindly and got Sirius killed.

He had begun to meditate regularly and by doing so he found out that he could read/sense emotions and auras. They appeared to him in different colors and by determining what the colors meant he had figured out how to read them.

When Harry had first begun seeing people with a weird colorful smoke hovering around them he had screamed and ran to his room where Uncle Vernon had locked him in for three days for making a scene.

And so the days went by super slowly like a time-halt spell had been placed on his life and not a day went by when Harry wished that he could be free.

That night when Harry was asleep he dreamed of fire engulfing the school and everyone inside. Next thing he knew they were all rising from the ashes and coming back to life.


	3. smoke in the air

**Chapter two**

'Creak'

Harry blinked repeatedly. 'Why on earth am I up this early?'

'Creak-crick'

'Someone's in the house!' Harry thought to himself as he reached for his wand and jumped from is bed.

As he slowly approached the door with his wand at the ready he heard an unceremoniously loud cough just outside his door.

"Dear God, I'm gonna die…"

'Wait, no I'm not. I am such an idiot. I can look at their emotions and auras!'

Harry closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Harry was wandering around his magical core which looked like a pulsing and warm globe of light and energy within his self. As Harry circled it he began to absorb the energy of his core and focused on creating an out-of-body screen for him to view and 'pop' he was back in his body but now he could see the emotions and aura of the person just behind his door.

The person was surrounded by a dark-green color and the smell of pine trees wafted from the green aura. There was only one person that Harry knew that had those attributes…

"Remus!" Harry whispered excitedly to himself

"Cub are you in there? I smell your scent in there."

"Remus, I'm in here but the door is locked"

"No problem Cub. That's why I brought my wand"

'Oh, yeah. Just because I can't use my wand doesn't mean that Remus cant' Harry thought to himself as he watched the door and heard Remus mutter "Alohamora" under his breath.

As the door creaked open Harry walked slowly towards it. When Remus' face popped through the crack in the door Harry launched himself into Remus' open arms.

"Cub, how are you?" Remus asked cautiously because as soon as he opened the door he could smell blood, Harry's blood.

"Cub, why can I smell blood?" Remus said as he pushed Harry back to arms length.

"What?" 'I don't smell anything. That must be Remus' werewolf sences telling him. I cant believe he can still smell the blood from my hands.'

"Cub you heard what I said." Remus growled to Harry.

The next thing Harry knew he was on his back on his bed and Remus was sitting beside him inspecting his hands.

"Cub! How did this happen? And don't you dare say you tripped because I know for a fact that you didn't!"

"W-well because the Dersley's knew I was going to be leaving early they set me a lifetime's worth of house work to do over the past week" Harry stuttered under Remus' heavy gaze.

"I knew I should have killed them!" Remus roared

"Shhhhh, Remus, you have to be quiet. We don't want to wake up Uncle Vernon. He will kill us if we do. Can we just go now?" Harry begged quietly to Remus.

Remus looked at his Cub's pleading expression and conceded. "Alright Cub. Let's pack your school stuff and then grab your broom and we will be off."

After rummaging through his room for five minutes and making a huge mess, harry was ready to go and was dragging Remus down the stairs and to the front door as fast as he could.

"Whoa, Cub what's got your pants on fire? Why the rush?" Remus managed to get out before Harry succeeded in man-handling him out the door and onto his broom.

"What, oh it's nothing. I just want to get out of here." Harry said as he sped off into the night with Remus just behind him.

All the time he was flying to the burrow, Harry could swear he could smell smoke.


	4. about to explode

Hi everybody!

I am sooo happy that people like my stories!

I would love it if people sent me reviews

I would like to know what you all think, and if you have any suggestions for the story. I warn you this is not going to be a Harry/Ginny story. I don't like her I think she is a bitch.

This will also have Dumbledore as a manipulative old fart and Ron as his obedient little servant. I don't like Ron either.

So if you don't like any of the things that I have said above, I WARNED YOU!

Please enjoy the next chap! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Chapter 3**

As Remus and Harry approached the Burrow Harry began to remember the fact that Ron and Hermione had not owled him once during the holidays.

'I know for a fact that they had enough time to' Harry thought darkly

'It's not like they could forget about me. We've been friends since our first year!'

Thoughts like these swarmed through Harry's brain and ignited a blaze of anger within his emotional core. This blaze swept through his entire body until he thought he would explode in flames.

That's when they reached the front gate of the Burrow.

When Harry's broom touched down, he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny run out of the house towards him.

As they approached him he took a few calming breaths that he was hoping would calm the blaze inside him to turn into a small spark.

As he was trying to calm himself down Remus was watching attentively. 'Wow, Cub has learned to suppress and control his emotions. I was worried he was about to explode in their faces for a few seconds there.'

"Harry you're here" An overenthusiastic Mrs. Weasley and Ginny Exclaimed together.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Gin" Harry managed to get out before he was enveloped in twin hugs from both mother and daughter.

'Arggg, why are they being overly mushy? None of them contacted me at all over the summer! If they care so much they could have at least owled me once!' Harry thought to himself as he was crushed simultaneously.

Meanwhile inside Harry's Core… Bright red flames started to lick at the core, trying to entice it into catching alight and to let the fire run free through his vanes. When Harry's conscious realized what was happening he batted back the flames so he wouldn't hurt Mrs. Weasly and Ginny.

'Fuck! That was close! I could have blown up right in their faces and then I would have been at the receiving end of both the Weasly females anger.' Harry thought to himself as he tried to calm down.

"Harry dear? Why don't you come inside and we can get you some food? Alright darling? Come along now." Mrs. Weasley bustled.

Next thing he knew Ginny had grabbed his arm and was dragging him towards the house.

'Why the fuck is she dragging me?' "Ginny, you know I can walk by myself." Harry mumbled sarcastically to Ginny.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize that I was dragging you. Sorry. But you weren't going fast enough so I had to help you. Come on!" ginny said as she continued to drag Harry towards the house and through the door.

All the while Harry's core was in flames. He was about to explode.

(did you all like it? I hope so. The next one will be longer I hope….)

See you tomorrow!


	5. explosion

Oh my God!

I love all of you!

Soo many readers!

Thank you, thank you, thank you (lillyroo bows dramatically)

Now on with the story! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Chapter 4**

"_Oh, sorry I didn't realize that I was dragging you. Sorry. But you weren't going fast enough so I had to help you. Come on!" ginny said as she continued to drag Harry towards the house and through the door. _

_All the while Harry's core was in flames. He was about to explode__._

As Harry was dragged through the door he was crushed by a bushy, brown blob. Otherwise knows as Hermione.

'Why do they think I enjoy being crushed!' Harry screamed inside himself.

"Hermione! Get off me NOW!" Harry yelled ferociously.

Hermione backed away slowly while staring at Harry as if he had a second head. Everyone in the room was staring at Harry in shock.

He never yelled at Hermione. Only Ron.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Of Coarse I'm not bloody alright! I have been crushed as soon as I got off my broom and not to mention suffocated!" Harry screamed in his face.

"You guys didn't even write ONCE! NOT ONCE! You know what my uncle and aunt are like! My summers are HELL! The only reason that I can live through the summer is because I know you will send me letters. That's how the days go faster! But instead of getting even a single letter I was left in the dark AGAIN!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's not my fault we've been busy!" Ron screamed back.

"No of coarse it's not" Harry muttered sarcastically.

"BOYS! Stop this immediately!" Mrs. Weasly yelled

Next thing you know she is back to her usual busily self.

"Harry, dear, why don't you go upstairs and unpack? I know you're tired. I'll have some hot food for you when you come back down." She said sweetly.

"Now you will come with me, young man" Mrs. Weasley growled at Ron.

Harry walked slowly towards the stairs and just as he was about to reach the stairs he was grabbed.

Reacting instinctively, Harry grabbed the person who had grabbed his arm and shoved them up against the wall while he pulled out his wand and pointed it at their neck.

"What do you want Hermione? Oh and by the way, never, ever grab me again or I will hex you." Harry growled out.

"H-harry w-what's wrong with you? you weren't like this before. What's happened?" Hermione stuttered in fear.

"Nothing is wrong with me Mione. I just don't like being grabbed. Do you understand?" Harry purred into her ear.

Hermione shivered. 'Harry was defiantly not like this before. He's more deadly and sarcastic.'

"Harry will you let me go now?" Hermione whispered.

"Of coarse Mione, of coarse." Harry purred into her ear once more.

By the time Hermione recovered from that shocking experience Harry had already gone upstairs.

'_The fire is ablaze. It's beginning to turn black. He will soon change into something the world never expected'_

How was that?

Did you like? Oh I am soo happy that so many wonderful readers have reviewed!

Thank you BJade for the multiple reviews!

And thank you **randomness6** and **phire and magyk** for adding this story to your favorites!

I will write more soon!

Please review! I like to hear what you have to say about my story!


	6. the fire burns

I feel so loved!

People keep on reading my story! (I wish I got more reviews)

Do people have any questions? You are welcome to ask me any… and If I make a spelling or grammatical error please tell me because I will correct it.

Thank you for reading my stories! Oh and thank you BJade for reading my other stories and reviewing! You are so nice! (hugs BJade)

Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, Because if I did I WOULD RULE THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Eeep sorry… that was embarrassing… I don't own anything (lillyroo blushes)

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 5**

_By the time Hermione recovered from that shocking experience Harry had already gone upstairs._

'_The fire is ablaze. It's beginning to turn black. He will soon change into something the world never expected'_

**SLAM!**

Harry was furious. No that was an understatement. He was going to kill someone, he just knew it.

Harry walked over to his bed and kicked it. 'breath Harry, breath. You need to calm down.' Harry scolded himself as he took deep breaths.

'I need to unpack' Harry thought to himself and he grabbed his broom, stowed it under his bed and then began to unpack his trunk.

Once he was done he sat down on the bed to meditate. 'I really need to get a hold of this fire. It's going to consume me if I don't.'

Unbeknownst to Harry, Ron had followed him up the stairs after his mum had finished scolding him.

Once Ron reached the landing that Harry's room was located on he walked towards Harry's door and put his ear to it hoping to hear what Harry was doing.

He couldn't hear anything. 'Wasn't he raging and roaring just minutes ago?' Ron thought as he tried to listen closer.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a glowing Harry sitting on the bed.

"Ahhhhhh"

Harry was suddenly pulled from his meditation by a loud scream coming from the doorway.

As Harry was pulled back to reality his core exploded out when it sensed the alarm in his system.

All Ron saw was a burst of bright light and then he was knocked out and thrown against the wall on the opposite side of the landing by an enormous burst of magic that came from Harry.

Harry saw Ron fly across the room and back into the hallway 'What the hell is Ron doing here?'

Harry quickly ran over to Ron.

'I can't believe my magic burst out like that! I need to get more control over my magic or it could be my undoing. Even though it has protected me in the past it has also hurt people I care about.'

"Ron, Ron are you ok? Speak to me!" Harry said with concern in his voice.

"Wha-what happened?" Ron mumbled blearily.

"Ron it's me Harry. Are you alright?" Harry asked. Concern filled his voice.

"Ahhhh! What the hell was that?! Stay away from me you freak!" Ron screamed as he ran away from Harry in fright.

"What the HELL?!" Harry screamed. 'I go to help the bloody eavesdropper and he yells in my face and calls me a freak!'

"That's It! I'm out of here!" Harry growled as he stalked into his room, grabbed his broom and began to stalk down the stairs.

_The fire will consume everything it touches, but in it's place is new life. Clean and Pure._

Wow! That was fun to write!

I love the fact that so many are reading Rise from the Ashes

Please read and review!

Thank You *Lillyroo bows in thanks*


	7. rise from the ashes

**Wow!** I feel sooo loved!

So many people have read my story! The USA has the most….

On with the story! I Don't own anything… yep that's all I have to say…

**Chapter 6**

"_That's It! I'm out of here!" Harry growled as he stalked into his room, grabbed his broom and began to stalk down the stairs._

_The fire will consume everything it touches, but in it's place is new life. Clean and Pure._

As Harry stalked down the stairs he was met with the entire Weasley Clan staring at him.

"Get out of my way." Harry growled viciously towards them. Then he shoved his way through the crowd and stalked to the door with his broom in hand.

"Cub? Will you stay and talk to us about it?" A concerned Remus asked as he grabbed for Harry's arm.

In the background Hermione gasped then wimpered.

"I'm not your 'cub' now leave me alone" A furious Harry snarled as he renched his arm away from Remus' grasp and stormed out the door with his broom.

"Harry Wait!" Ginny shouted just as Harry was about to mount his broom.

"What do you want Gin?" an exasperated Harry sighed as he got off his broom and turned to face her.

"You can't just storm out of the house after being so rude! And especially after you hurt Ron! Go apologize NOW!" Ginny scolded harshly.

'Who does she think she is? My Mother? My mother is dead!' Harry thought as he gritted his teeth.

"What are you waiting for Harry? Go apologize now!"

That was all Harry had to hear before he exploded. "You are not my mother Ginny! My mother is dead! Just leave me ALONE! And I will not apologize to that pathetic little eavesdropper!" Harry screamed in her face.

"You don't need to yell at me! What have I done to you? I'm just saying you should go apologize to Ron. I hate it when my brother and my boyfriend fight….gasp! I'm soooo sorry I said that Harry… I don't know what came over me… I… um what I'm trying to say is… um would you like to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry Ginny but there is no way in hell I would ever go out with you. If not because you try to act like my mother, because you are more like my sister than anything."

"But everyone knows we're meant to be together!" Ginny yelled forcefully.

Harry's core was in turmoil. The flames licked at him and spurred him on. His magic wasn't helping to dampen the flames and neither was Harry. He was just that mad. 'Who the hell does she think she IS?!'

"Who the hell do you think you ARE?! There is no way in the seven hells that I would ever want to go out with you! Just leave me alone you bossy brat!" Harry yelled in her face.

His core was in flames and he just wanted to run, run away from this life that he had no say in. Run to a place where his fire would be tame and smolder in peace and he wouldn't have to worry about sadistic madmen hunting him. He just wanted to be alone.

"Wh-why I thought you loved me… sniff…sob… waaaa" Ginny cried out as she launched herself back into the house and most likely bolted up the stairs to her room. If the loud resonating *slam* was anything to go by.

All Harry can see is red. He is furious but he can sense a fiery red core charging towards him and his core builds barriers around him for what he knows is going to be a massive explosion.

Ron is seen stumbling out of the house with an enraged, determined look on his face and roared "What the fuck did you do to my little sister, you freak?!" as he ran over to Harry and attempted to punch him.

Ron's punch is intercepted by Harry's wards and then he is flung across the yard and into the fence by the following burst of magic.

Onlookers would have said that Harry was alight with fire, a burning terror and some would have said that a god had just been born.

The dam had burst and the magical Fire had escaped and surrounded Harry like multiple burning tails, hanging protectively around him, prepared to lash out at the smallest disturbance. He looked like a god of wrath of retribution and justice.

And then he was gone, flying over the surrounding countryside towards the oncoming forests of Iell on his firebolt.

His broom had changed when it came in contact with the incinerating magical fire.

It had become black in color but if you looked closely you could see a burning fire under the surface.

The end of the broom, which was usually made of fitted twigs, was now a burning inferno that followed Harry like a comet's tail.

_A God is born from the ashes of old, He rose from the ashes to burn the world and create a green, pure world in its place. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh, that was fun!

I even think it was longer than my previous chapters!

I would like to hear what people think…. Please Review….

Thank You for reading!


	8. a new life

Half the world's countries have at least had one person who has read this story, except the USA because they have over 200 who have read it…

I was shocked when I saw that! I was so shocked that I hid behind my laptop because I never thought that people would like it.

I was happy but also very amazed because I didn't think my story was that good… I've only been posting 4 a little while…

Enough drama! On with the story! I promised that I would make a really long chap.

So here it is.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Chapter 7**

_And then he was gone, flying over the surrounding countryside, towards the oncoming forests of Iell on his firebolt. _

_A God is born from the ashes of old, He rose from the ashes to burn the world and create a green, pure world in its place. _

"Wow, this feeling is amazing." 'It never ceases to amaze me how wonderful flying makes me feel. It is like I don't know just pure happiness.'

"Yi-ha, Oh yeah! Oh, wait, I know the perfect thing where is it?" Harry whooped in pure elation and began to search frantically for his ipod.

Two seconds later Harry found it in his left hoodie pocket. And flipped through his playlists until he found 'Quidich Songs' and then scrolled down until he saw 'Pressure Down' by John Farnham then pressed play and started to sing along.

_Oh Yeah_

_Set the wheels in motion_

_Watch them turning round_

_I wanna sail across the ocean_

_I've grown weary of this town_

_Take the Pressure Down_

_Cause I can feel it_

_It's rising like a storm_

_Take all of the wheels, turn em' around _

_Take the pressure down_

_In the City full of danger_

_Lead out separate lives_

_And I was frightened by a stranger_

_With desperation in her eyes_

_Take the pressure down:_ Harry sang as he did a graceful flip. The burning tail following him like the tail of a comet.

_Cause I can feel it, it's rising like a storm_

_Take all of the wheels, turn em' around_

_Take the pressure down_

_Someone turn the pressure up!_

_I call your name, and you will come_

_And I was trapped like a prisoner in this lonely town_

_I wanna let things slide_

_Until the pressure goes down!_

'God I love this song! It's uplifting and it can make me smile and sing along even though I'm bad at it.'

_Oh the winner tells a story_

_The loser hides in shame_

_The winner steals the glory_

_While the loser takes the pain_

_Take the pressure down!_

_Cause I can feel it, it's rising like a storm_

_Take all of the wheels, turn em' around_

_Take the pressure down!_

_Take the pressure down_

_Cause I can feel it, it's rising like a storm_

_Take all of the wheels, tern em' around_

_Take the pressure down!_

_Take the pressure down_

_Cause I can feel it, it's rising like a storm_

_Take all of the wheels, turn em' around_

_Take the pressure down!_

'Wow, John Farnham and Elton John are geniuses. Harry thought as he saw a small clearing in the distance.

'wonder what that is… looks like a clearing… wonder what's in there.'

After flying to the clearing, he landed and began to survey it.

As Harry surveyed the clearing he saw a small brook that ran swiftly through it and as he kept looking he saw an old cabin off to the side of the clearing.

'maybe a woodcutter's cabin? It looks really old though…' Harry thought to himself as he walked towards the cabin with his broom in hand.

As Harry got closer he began to realize that this was exactly what he needed.

"Perfect" Harry said with a happy sigh "It's perfect. I can live here until the end of summer and come here for the next summer instead of going back to the Dursley's."

"It's the perfect sanctuary, hidden and secret, the perfect place, away from the rest of the world, all of my responsibilities."

Harry strode the last few meters with a purposeful gait and reached out for the door and pulled.

The door swung open to reveal a very cozy looking cabin covered in centuries of dust.

"Well it's easy to say that I will be safe here. It looks like the last time someone was here was a millennia ago." Harry confidently said to himself.

The cabin was simple and quaint. It was made of stone and pine by what Harry could tell.

As Harry explored he saw one room on the ground floor that had a fireplace and a table and chairs and just off to the side was a small kitchen area.

After further investigation Harry saw that the stove in the kitchen was an old wood stove. 'Yep definitely an old woodcutter cabin'

There was a cooking bench next to the pantry and stove that had two cupboards.

Inside the cupboards Harry found cleaning supplies in one and plates, cups and eating utensils in the other.

As Harry continued to wander around the cabin he found a ladder next to the pantry, hidden in the corner.

'Unless you looked really carefully you would never find it'

Harry slowly approached the ladder. It seemed to go up through the ceiling and into an attic bedroom.

"cool"

At the top of the ladder Harry found a cozy looking bed with wool blankets and another stone fireplace.

At the end of the bed was a chest and there was a wash stand with a mirror next to the fireplace.

To say Harry was happy would be an understatement. He was overjoyed. The place had obviously been abandoned and now it was his to make his home.

After unlocking the chest at the end of the bed with a mental command he found more blankets inside and an empty journal.

'Does this mean I can do wandless magic? Can the ministry detect wandless magic?' Harry wondered to himself and he descended the ladder once more.

"Whatever. Welcome to your new home Harry!" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"The only thing it needs is a good cleaning and an airing." Harry said as he went to the cupboard that he knew held cleaning rags and buckets. He also found a broom and mop in the pantry but that was all that was in there except a kettle and a big cooking pot.

"Well, I might as well get started" Harry said as he walked towards the brook to fill the cleaning bucket.

For the rest of the morning and until mid-afternoon Harry cleaned the cabin until it was perfect. Harry started by opening the windows on the ground floor and in the attic bedroom to get fresh air into the house. After he began to dust, scrub and wash the sheets and blankets for the bed. After hours of work there was no dust in the cabin and the cooking and eating implements had been scrubbed in hot soapy water.

The cabin was ready for Harry to live in.

"Now all I need is my stuff… I should probably go back and thank them for offering to have me for the rest of the summer but that I have a new place to stay." Harry grumbled as he grabbed his broom which immediately burst into flames at the end.

As Harry walked back into the center of the clearing he whispered to his new home "I am your new owner. I have restored you to your former glory now you must do your part. Do not let anyone in unless I personally say they can come in."

As Harry said this he felt the power of his core wrap around the house and consume it in a evergreen color. Harry knew that his new home was protected as he zoomed back towards the Burrow.

_Fire is beautiful and passionate but it is also the creator of peace and happiness._

Long enough?

I hope so my fingers hurt after writing this.

I hope you love it!

Review! Or every chapter will be short!

If you review I promise Draco will enter the story faster!

I love you all for reading my fanfic!


	9. freedom

Thank you **hfgoyu** for your review!

If anybody has any suggestions for the story I will try to insert them into my story.

I don't own Harry Potter…

because if it did I WOULD RULE THE WORLD!!!

Lolz

Thank you for reading!!!

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

_As Harry said this he felt the power of his core wrap around the house and consume it in a evergreen color. Harry knew that his new home was protected as he zoomed back towards the Burrow._

_Fire is beautiful and passionate but it is also the creator of peace and happiness._

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

**Chapter 8**

By the time Harry reached the burrow it was nearly midnight.

'The flying does me good, though.' Harry thought as he slowly descended towards the front gate.

When he touched down he pulled back the gate and held his flaming broom aloft so he could see the path that led to the house and so he wouldn't trip over the loose rocks.

But before Harry could knock on the door it was wrenched open open by a glaring Mr. Weasley and a sparking wand was pointed in Harry's face.

Harry frowned 'ok… I don't usually get a wand in the face from Mr. Weasley…'

"Um, Mr. Weasley you do realize that it's me, Harry, don't you?" Harry nervously asked. (I mean who wouldn't be nervous…)

"Oh, of coarse, Harry sorry 'bout that, but I saw a torch approaching the house at this unruly hour and reacted instinctively." Mr. Weasley apologized as he lowered his wand.

"Come in, come in. Molly was frantic with worry when you didn't come home before ten. Come on this way dear boy, into the kitchen." Mr. Weasley shuffled out of the doorway so harry could come inside. Once he was inside Harry closed the door and the proceeded to follow Mr. Weasley to the kitchen, where he was immediately crushed by an over emotional Molly Weasly.

"Harry! Thank Merlin! You're Home!" she sobbed as she looked over, what she deemed as her son, for any scratches or broken bones.

"Molly dear, you should probably let Harry go." Arthur suggested as he attempted to pry a sobbing Mrs. Weasley from Harry's immobile form.

"Snif-snif. Alright Arthur, Harry I'm so glad that you're alright. Snif-snif." Though she still clinged to Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not staying…" Harry muttered awkwardly into her shoulder as he slowly pulled out of her tight embrace. "I just came back to grab my things, then I'm going back." Harry purposefully didn't tell them where he was going so he wouldn't have them or the Order try to hunt him down.

"Oh Harry, why? What's wrong with staying with us?" she cried out as she started to sob again. Arthur came up behind her and pulled her into a hug. "Harry, I'm sorry we couldn't be more of a family to you"

"I'm thankful for your hospitality and I'm sorry that I have to leave but I don't belong here anymore" Harry said solemnly as he left the kitchen and walked towards the stairs.

As he passed the hallway he saw Fred and George prodding and poking his broomstick. "What are you two doing?"

"We could have sworn that this thing was on fire as we saw you outside! But there's no scorch marks! What type of magic is this?" the twins asked in unison while surrounding Harry and staring at him curiously.

"My Magic. Now if you don't mind, don't touch my broom! I'm going upstairs to grab my stuff." Harry growled as he pushed past them and began the climb the stairs.

"you're leaving?" was all he got in reply.

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

'I guess that's everything' Harry thought as he levitated his luggage with a flick of his wrist and walked out of his bedroom and began to make his way downstairs.

At the bottom stood a frowning and upset looking Hermione. "How did you do that without the ministry knowing?" she said as she backed away as he finished his descent. She hadn't forgotten the power Harry had shown over her. He now frightened and intrigued her.

"I didn't use my wand so that means that they can't track it. I used my mind. I'm not the same foolish boy I was last year." Harry growled to her.

"Believe me, I realized that yesterday." Hermione scoffed. As she looked back at Harry she realized that he was laughing and trying very badly to cover it up. 'It's been so long since I've seen him either smile or laugh; I forgot how beautiful his laugh was. It would make even Malfoy want to smile.' She smiled as she thought.

"Herm before you ask, I am coming back to Hogwarts, but we won't be the best of friends anymore. If you want to be my friend again you'll have to earn it again. Try to be less controlling. That is your only trait of yours that makes me want to wring your neck. If you do that then we can be friends, if not the goodbye Granger." Harry said with finality which caused Hermione to gasp at his harshness and begin to cry.

Harry stood there as he watched Hermione cry and suddenly she stopped and looked strait into Harry's eyes. "I will try to become a friend you can trust to stand with you till the end. Until then, dint give up on me." Hermione said then spun on her heel and gracefully walked back upstairs without a goodbye.

'Heh, she's changed. I never noticed, but she has always been cunning and strong. She may actually be able to come with me later but first she has to learn some things.' Harry thought to himself as he entered the kitchen again to say his last goodbyes.

"Harry darling? I made you some food that you can take with you. You look as thin as a board. I hope you'll accept this food…" Mrs. Weasley bussled and handed the food to Harry, gave him one last hug then he walked out the door.

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

After harry had gotten the food from Mrs. Weasley and said his goodbyes he once again found himself in the front garden of the Burrow with Mr. Weasley for the second time that night, strapping his trunk to the now burning 'firebolt'.

He had only minutes before let Hedwig out of her cage and she was now sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Be safe Harry" A concerned Mr. Weasley said to the boy he considered a son.

"Will do Mr. Weasley" As he swung his leg over his broom and launched himself into the night with Hedwig flying next to him like a white shadow.

"I'm free!" he whooped with joy into the dark blue sky dotted with a thousand stars as he flew as fast as he could to his new home.

_Fire brings change like nothing else can. It destroys, then it brings new life in its place._

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

Thanks for reading!

I think this one was longer…. Oh I don't know…

See you next week!


	10. freedom part 2

I'm a little upset… I haven't had any reviews lately…

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've had a lot going on…

I don't own anything!!!! Draco is coming in next chap! Yay!

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

**CHAPTER 9**

"_I'm free!" he whooped with joy into the dark blue sky dotted with a thousand stars as he flew as fast as he could to his new home._

_Fire brings change like nothing else can. It destroys, then it brings new life in its place._

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

The morning sun was swiftly approaching as Harry flew to his cabin. He was thinking of all the unexpected changes in his life that he had no control over.

Dumbledore practically ruled his life. But now he was out of that suffocating grip that old fart called 'protection'

'but now I'm free…' Harry thought as he touched down next to a large oak at the side of the clearing.

Harry swiftly picked up his broom and trunk and walked towards the front door of the homey looking cabin that was to be his future home. 'Merlin, I love this place…' harry thought as he opened the door and walked into the living room / dining room.

With a flick of his wrist and a little wandless magic, his trunk levitated itself up the ladder into his room, the fire burst into a vibrant flame and the food Mrs. Weasley sent with him heated itself.

Seating himself at the table Harry sighed. "This is nice, it's cozy and warm."

The warmed stew then flew over to the seated Harry and he bagan to eat with a renewed gusto.

After the meal Harry found himself climbing the ladder to his room while yawning with exhaustion.

"After all the work I've done on the house plus the fly there and back to the burrow, its no wonder I'm tired" Harry murmured to himself as he prepared for bed.

As soon as his bedtime rituals were completed he crashed onto the bed and crawled under the blankets.

He was as good as unconscious two seconds later.

While Harry was asleep the cabin seemed to come alive. Suddenly the blankets that were only loosely wrapped around Harry tucked themselves around him snuggly. And the hearth burst into a warm blaze that slowly warmed to room to a comfortable temperature that would keep anyone warm and snuggly.

It was obvious that the house cared for it's new master after he had saved it from years of neglect.

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon when Harry yawned and sluggishly opened his eyes to what he thought was the early morning sun.

After arguing with himself over whether or not to get out of his warm snuggly bed, he decided to go downstairs if only to get food.

As he sat up in bed he noticed an obvious change to the room. An owl post had been placed next to the stained glass window, in which Hedwig now rested peacefully.

"That's new!" Harry exclaimed and slowly walked over to the owl stand that had seemingly, suddenly, appeared out of nowhere.

As he approached Hedwig lifted her head and nuzzled and nibbled his fingers as they stroked her affectionately.

"Hello, my beautiful girl." Harry said as he petted her lovingly. Even though all he got in reply was a small 'hoot' he knew that she liked her new surroundings and thanked him for her new home.

"Did you go hunting last night, girl?" Harry asked while he pondered the real question with amazement. 'I left her outside last night! How did she get inside and where did this mahogany owl post come from?'

"Hoot hoot" was all he got in reply to his questions.

Meanwhile the house was lighting the stove and hearth, warming it's new master's lunch and began cleaning so master would be happy.

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

Let's just say that Harry was not happy, more like bewildered to find when he descended the ladder, that the house had made him lunch and was cleaning itself.

He was even more bewildered when the chair that he had sat in the night before pulled itself out for him and as he sat down warm food zoomed over from the stove and placed itself in front of him.

"Thank you" Harry directed towards the surrounding house as he began to eat.

'Now, what to do for the rest of the day?' Harry pondered to himself as he munched on the delicious stew.

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

Back in the Burrow it was an entirely different story. It wasn't as loving and comforting as the place Harry now found himself in but it was a place he once called 'home'.

"Is that selfish brat ever going to come down from his room? The lazy git has already slept through breakfast. Why hasn't he come down?!" Ron yelled in the middle of lunch.

The rest of the Weasly family turned to look at him with bewilderment. Every member of the family knew that Harry had gone to where they think was the headquarters of the Order except Ron and Ginny.

"That's right! Where is that awful boy? I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Ginny yelled back at the rest of the family. It was a few minutes until Ginny realized that no one had answered her question and that everyone but Ron and herself was awkwardly silent.

"If you're talking about Harry, he's gone." Hermione whispered silently to the quiet group at the table.

"What do you mean, GONE?!" an outraged Ron and Ginny screamed across the table. "He's upstairs!"

"No darlings, Harry isn't staying with us anymore." Mrs. Weasley countered, trying in vain to calm her outraged children from destroying the rest of the family's eardrums.

"What are you saying? That bastard doesn't have any place to go! In case you've forgotten HE'S AN ORPHAN!" Ron shouted back.

"WELL MAYBEY YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU CALLED HIM A FREAK!" Hermione screamed as she shot out of her chair and stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to my room Mrs. Weasley don't bother calling me for dinner" Hermione called from the hallway before she ascended the stairs.

Everyone was speechless. No one had ever heard Hermione scream or yell. It was like the apocalypse had come to the Burrow.

After a few minutes of shock Ron spoke up again. "Did he go to headquarters?"

"We believe so dear. Your father went there this morning to go check on him. I'm surprised he isn't back yet." Mrs. Weasley said as she picked up the plates that were on the table and bustled back into the kitchen.

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

While the family at the Burrow was yelling at one another the Order of the Phoenix was in a panic.

Their savior was gone. Harry was missing.

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

Around midnight an exhausted Arthur Weasley flued home and walked into the kitchen.

The order had spent the whole day looking for Harry since Arthur had told them that he had left the Burrow. They were still yet to find him.

Everyone was worried. Was their savior dead?

Now Arthur had to tell the family. So he plodded upstairs and knocked on every door he passed and said to get up, they were having a family meeting.

After a few moments you could hear the makings of a tired sounding stampede and the entire family, including Hermione, plodded slowly down the stairs.

Once everyone was seated at the large table in the dining room, Arthur told them the news. "Harry is missing".

_Fire is a magical thing. But without a person tending to it, it can cause a major bushfire or it could go out._

H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D H/D

I think that this one was a lot longer than the previous one… at least I think so…

Review! Or I won't post anymore!

I won't waste my time when I could be doing something else.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
